Conference of Monarchs:Hypnos' Cobalt notes (October 2006)
Game Design Game Play *Titans ++ *make fame requirements also prohibit flags with too high a fame rating from blockading smaller islands, such as eminent flags being blocked from blockading outposts *more incentive for jobbers *for the more casual/part time gamers, what are some incentives we could add for sinkings; trophies for those on board, not just for the navigators? Brigand Kings *Brigand King suggestion - if a flag drops in fame, the BKs blockae the island *more group battle scenarios with the BKs than just blockade boards *make the BKs more accessible- better spawn rate and not so ridiculously hard Trinkets *put more trinkets in palace shoppe for in-flag and in-crew events *wedding cakes and other trinkets that could be displayed in a setting over than the trinket case Tournaments *tourney options of mug, sword, etc. types, you shouldn't have t have one of the item in your inventory. *poker tournament idea: automated 1 time buy-in, last man standing wins, there is no re-buy *pit boss in the table- everybody can vote to boot a player *ability to name a tournament, make it a money sink so that greenies and random folk don't abuse it Chat channels *player created chat channel, like jabber *DnD for crews/flags so they don't get invite/ally spam Ships *have a tab for one's own ships separated from the rest of the crew's *when you are delivering a ship, have it tell you the name so you can look for it in your possibly gargantuan private fleet *a way to tell the ship's owner *ability to call up last duty report? (events, blockade prizes/bonuses, etc.) -implemented *greenies need work-why are there lower payouts for greens on board ships? (probably due to the fact that greens do not count toward ship might; this was put in blockades so people would not fill ships with trial account pirates) *have ability to lock vessel then assign officer privileges to another player -partially implemented *battle navver should see duty report -implemented *jobber whistle goes to all officers, have it toggled on or off Issues board *ability to reject an alliance proposal instead of waiting for him to take it down *add new notices in the Ahoy! tab at the BOTTOM instead of the top Other *one cannot tell if a pirate is male or female in the crew roster *a list of what we are currently working on, which could be modified as priorities change, and items bumped up or bumped down -Nope, the cap'n likes surprising folks *we have foils for beginners, and bots that wield foils; why are there no empty-handed barbarians on barb ships? *fort/palace dusting- if we're not going to allow it, make it so that it doesn't dust in the game *wandering hordes of zombies for rumblers Game Balance *the blockades currently rely too much on players to drive them *concern that the event blockades will create an ocean united against a common event for, and will stop the conflict and competition between players *blockades are too much of a money sink if one wants islands to change hands frequently for all but the largest flags *familiars are won by the same people, and they are still too prohibitively rare. are they scaling? Many winners of multiple familiars suspected of cheats. Support Issues *a way to get a response to your complaint, to know that it's being looked at *a way for pirates to know they've been complained about *more involved OMs? Maybe OMs could be ocean specific for social events; Clio's housewarming as a massive social event to meet other pirates as well as OMs was mentioned *concern with inconsistency of policy *inconsistent support on events *events take too long to hear back from; if we are relying on players to rely events, should we hire event focused OMs? *monthly socializing event with multiple OMs hanging out at once Suggestions for next conference *post to specific parley forums with the meeting times and info next time *venue- could hold it in game *have a wiki list or place for people to post Y!PP issues that they want to raise Category:History